Keshet International (Israel)
Background: Israel broadcaster Keshet Broadcasting made its first way into the international market with the debut of the series Phenomeon on NBC in 2007. Keshet didn't use a logo until the debut of The Ex-List on CBS in 2008. Keshet International was established in 2012 and is led by chief executive officer Alon Shtruzman. The company has subsidiaries in the United States, United Kingdom, and Germany that develop and produce Keshet properties with local talent, and a distribution hub in Asia. 1st Logo (October 3, 2008-September 7, 2016) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube", "Keshet TV Tube" Logo: On a white background, we see a silver 3D TV tube, with rainbow colors moving around. We then see the silver words "KESHET" in a 3D font appears on the TV tube blurring in. The rainbow colors stop. Variants: *On The Ex-List, a still version of the logo is shown on a black background. *On Traffic Light, the logo is almost still with only the rainbow colors moving. The logo is next to the Kuperman Productions logo. FX/SFX: The rainbow moving, the text blurring. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. CBS airings of The Ex-List and Fox airings of Traffic Light used a generic theme and a voiceover. Availability: Seen on early Keshet International shows, such as two short-lived series The Ex-List on CBS, and Traffic Light on Fox, and more commonly on Homeland. Even though after the fourth logo was introduced, Homeland continued to use the logo until its fifth season. It's also seen on all episodes of Tyrant ''in place of the 3rd and 4th logos. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (July 26-29, 2012) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube II", "Keshet TV Tube II" Logo: On a black background, we see the rainbow TV tube from the previous logo, only in 2D. The words "KESHET" in a plain 2D font appears beneath the tube. The rainbow moves through the duration of the logo. FX/SFX: The rainbow moving. Music/Sounds: None, or a CBS generic theme on original airings. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the short-lived series ''3 on CBS. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (July 17, 2013- ) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube III", "Keshet TV Tube III" Logo: On a black background, we see the rainbow TV tube from the previous Keshet logo wipes in. Then we see the text "KESHET" in the same font as before and the words "INTERNATIONAL" in a Helvetica font wiping in while the TV tube animates. Variants: *On the Spanish version of Boom!, the logo is smaller, and copyright details appear on top and bottom of the Keshet logo. *On Deal with It, the logo is still. Plus, the logo is next to the United Studios Israel logo on a white background. FX/SFX: The rainbow wiping. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound, sometimes coupled with the end theme of the show, or none. ABC airings of Rising Star used a generic theme. Availability: Rare in the U.S., but common overseas. Seen on various international versions of Boom!, plus Deal with It on TBS and Rising Star on ABC. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (February 5, 2015- ) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube IV", "Keshet TV Tube IV" Logo: On a white circular gradient background, we see the half of the red TV tube flips in. Then we see half flips in to reveal a mirrorerd version of the red TV tube on the right. Then it flips again to reveal the Keshet International logo from the previous logo, complete with the animation of the rainbow TV tube. Variants: *On Allegiance, the logo is on the top right and has the Yes logo on the bottom right. *On Dig, the logo is next to The Jackal Group logo. *On Your Family of Mine, a still version of the logo is shown on the top with the TCDY Productions logo on the bottom. Plus the Keshet logo is smaller. FX/SFX: The flipping of the logo. Music/Sounds: The same whoosh sound from the previous logo, or the end theme of the show, or a generic theme on CBS or NBC. Availability: Common. Seen on Keshet International shows, like Boom!, Allegiance, Dig, Your Family of Mine, Homeland starting with season 6, The Brave and Wisdom of the Crowd. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (August 12, 2019- ) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube V", "Keshet TV Tube V" Logo: On a black background, we see the Keshet logo in 2D and it was in a different font. Below it is the rainbow multicolored words "MEDIA GROUP". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Currently seen on Our Boys on HBO. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (2019- ) Nicknames: "Rainbow TV Tube VI", "Rainbow TV Tube VI" Logo: On a white background, we see rainbow colored squares. Then it reveals "Distributed by", first in black, then in white, and then the squares form the Keshet International logo, albeit the text is in a different font. A shadow then appears. FX/SFX: The squares forming. Music/Sounds: A whoosh and a chime sound. Availability: Seen at the end of upcoming Keshet International programmes. Editor's Note: None.